


The Master

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Monsters, Nightmares, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master

**Author's Note:**

> For the TVUniverse Charloft challenge

Buffy woke gasping, grabbing at her sheets. _He was gone_. She repeated the mantra, just as she had every other night that week. She had destroyed his bones and Giles had sworn that he could never come back.

_He was gone_

She knew that when awake, and she only had to stop two or three times a day now to remind herself. But at night, she had no control over the nightmares, and they returned. Her old fear of becoming a vampire herself had returned as well, and almost every night she imaged that he rose, crept into her room, and bit her.

It was painful, and frightening, and just the tiniest bit welcome. Like the moment when she had picked up the crossbow and walked to her death, determined to face it so that others wouldn't have to. His bite felt the same, like giving in to the death. She could feel his fangs on her neck just as she had that night, and felt the water enveloping her. But this time, she rose from the lake on her own, face distorted, and knelt at his side.

And every time, she woke in terror and pain, desperate for reassurances that it had never happened. She was alive. _He was gone_.


End file.
